


We Fae The Night

by KobizenOne



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobizenOne/pseuds/KobizenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a night of survival as a man from Kenzi's past fights to bring her back home ... dead or alive. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl created by Michelle Lovretta. Copyright © Prodigy Pictures and Canwest Global.
> 
> Fan fiction original story and concept Copyright © KobizenOne.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Some names, characters, items/objects, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. No part of this story may be reproduced without the permission of the author. This story is available free of charge and cannot be re-distributed for profit.
> 
> This story is rated Teen – contains some violence, minor coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes.

**CHAPTER 1**

 

“Kenzi is going to love it.”

Bo couldn't help but glance over her girlfriend's shoulder, watching as the doctor put the last-minute touches on the cake. Bo stared in amazement at how Lauren was able to fit an entire birthday message on the large-sized pastry. She constantly read the message over, her eyes slowly filling with unshed tears:  
  
  
 _There is a gift that gold cannot buy, a blessing that's rare and true. That's the gift of a wonderful person coming into our lives. Like we have in you. You are the greatest gift to us all. Happy Birthday Kenzi!_  
  
 _Love always,_  
  
 _Your family_  
  
  
Bo quickly surveyed the clubhouse. Dyson, Hale, Tamsin, Trick and Vex had hung the last of the decorations, streamers everywhere and balloons scattered all over the ground. Bo knew how much this young woman meant to everyone. These supernatural creatures had no reason to care for a human, used only as food or as a pet. Somehow, Kenzi slowly crept her way into their hearts. Not only did she defy their expectations every time, they cared, protected and loved Kenzi as one of their own. The succubus smiled at the joyous scene, brimming with pride and happiness. Bo moved her focus back to the cake as she continued to watch Lauren work her magic.

Tamsin tied off the last balloon and she dropped it to the floor in front of her. "Time for a drink," the valkyrie muttered, strolling to the kitchen counter. As she poured herself a glass of whiskey, Tamsin glanced over at the cake, admiring the doctor's handiwork. "Not bad, doc," she assured. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks," Lauren replied, smiling at the thoughtful comment.

Tamsin noticed a change in the succubus' demeanor. She saw a small tear escape from the corner of Bo's eye. Genuinely concerned for her, Tamsin placed her hand on Bo's shoulder, squeezing it lightly for comfort. "You okay, Bo," she asked, snapping Bo out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm fine," she mustered, her voice cracking at the end. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed it under her eye to hide the evidence. Lauren and Tamsin just smiled at each other, knowing how much Kenzi meant to the succubus.

Tamsin diverted her gaze to the clock on the wall. "Kenzi should have been back by now," she whispered. Bo could see the worried look etched on the valkyrie's face.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Bo shrugged it off. "She's just playing the waiting game. Kenzi knows I'm going to surprise her with something. I definitely know she won't expect this." Everyone felt the excitement for the young woman, especially Bo. You shouldn't have to celebrate your birthday with just me, the succubus thought. You deserve happiness Kenzi. You have a family now. It's time we celebrate your day with you.

"It was an excellent idea hiding her favorite booze and snacks," Tamsin smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

Bo and Lauren laughed at the statement. "Oh yeah," Lauren agreed happily. "Just make sure she doesn't find out that Trick has them stashed away at the Dal."

"If she did find out, Trick would have a new roommate for the next two weeks," Bo chuckled. She glanced back at Tamsin. "And thank you Tamsin ... for sending her to the grocery store to buy _more_ booze and snacks. It gave us enough time to set everything up for when she gets back."

Tamsin smiled and nodded at the appreciation as the rest of the group walked up to the counter.

Bo focused on everyone. "I just want to say thank you all again for being here ..." she started. "Thank you for helping with this little surprise for Kenz."

"No problem, love," Vex said as he poured a glass of whiskey for himself. "If you don't mind me asking, why did she want to celebrate today with just you and not all of us?"

"My best guess … it has to do with her life living on the streets," Dyson replied, staring at the glass in his hand as if it held the answer to the mesmer's question. Everyone turned to the shifter with questioning eyes. "She learned over the years to never trust anyone, including family and friends. I believe that's why she felt so alone for a long time." He took another gulp of his drink, easing the tension building up inside him.

"That all changed when she met you." Dyson pointed and smiled at Bo. "She found someone who was just as lonely as her. She knew right away that she found something special. Someone … who she completely trusted from the start. She would do anything for you Bo. So ... I can see why she wanted to celebrate today with just you."

Bo stared at the floor, shying away her smile and watery eyes from the group.

"I don't want to impose or anything, but what happened to make her lose trust in people," Hale asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Silence permeated the clubhouse.

Bo drew in a shaky breath as she turned her back towards the group. She leaned against the sink, hands supporting her weight as Bo remembered what the young woman told her. It's been hard for Bo trying to keep Kenzi's past a secret from everyone. She felt that the goth girl's new family had a right to know, but the succubus didn't want to betray her best friend's trust. Her head hung low as everyone stared at Bo's actions.

“Bo,” Lauren asked. “Do you know?”

Bo whispered her answer, “Yes.”

“What did she tell you,” questioned Dyson.

“I ...” Bo turned to face the group, arms folded across her chest as the succubus' focus shifted to a spot on the counter. She shut her eyes for a split second. “I can't say,” she managed to blurt out.

“Is it ...” Dyson started to ask.

“Dyson … I want to, but I can't,” Bo pleaded. “I don't want to betray her trust. It's up to Kenzi if she wants to tell you all. It's not my decision.” Her voice shivered at the end as she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob. Everyone looked at the succubus with sympathetic eyes. It hurt Hale the most to see Bo this way. He mentally gave a punch to his face for even asking the question.

“Bo ... I'm sorry for even asking,” Hale apologized.

“It's okay Hale,” she said. “You didn't know.” It fell quiet again in the place.

"Bo," Trick quickly interrupted the silence. She could not hide the glossiness of her eyes, looking at Trick with a hint of sadness. "You're very lucky to have someone like Kenzi in your life. Don't forget that. Dyson is right - you both were lost and lonely for a long time. Just like her, you were searching for your purpose in life. It was fate that brought you both together. You share a special bond with her that many dream of having, even for our kind. What's interesting is that it's never happened with a fae and a human before, which is completely unheard of."

"Why is that," questioned Lauren.

"My guess? It's because of Bo's upbringing," answered Trick.

"You're saying because humans raised her," Hale contemplated the Blood King's answer.

"Exactly," Trick continued with his explanation. "A child in their early years is very susceptible on picking up things as they grow. Because of her human parents, Bo learned their values and morals at a very young age. That would explain the human-side connection with Kenzi. But it doesn't explain their strong emotional and spiritual connections. It still boggles my mind. It's as the saying goes: everything happens for a reason. In a way of speaking, Bo found her soul mate."

"What," Vex shouted, almost spitting out his liquor over the counter. "When did you ravish your bestie?"

Bo couldn't help but laugh at the mesmer. Everyone chuckled at the joke as well.

"Ha ha," Bo smiled at Vex. "But you're right Trick. There is a reason our paths crossed. I knew I found something special that day as well." The succubus composed herself as best she could. She blurted out in a shaky voice, "She was actually my wish come true."

"What do you mean," Vex had a puzzled look on his face.

She couldn't hide her feelings anymore. Bo could feel and taste the saltiness as it ran down her cheek, answering the mesmer's question softly, "She .. is the little sister I've always dreamed of ..." Bo swallowed hard. "Now ... with her here ... I am so afraid of losing her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would do anything for her. She is my heart. My everything. And if something were to ever happen …"

"Which is why we're all here as well," interrupted Tamsin, gently placing her hand on Bo's arm. "No matter what, she is a part of us now. We're her real family ... who will do anything for her. You know that. We'll always be there for her when she needs it. Most importantly, we'll give her the love and support that she has always wanted. And I don't think she would want it any other way. So save those tears for later succubabe."

Tamsin's heart rose with delight as she saw her friend smile with happiness.

The outer door creaked open as it caught everyone's attention. "She's back," Bo whispered, wiping the tears away from her face. "Everyone get into place."

Lauren and Tamsin ducked behind the counter as Vex and Trick ran to the alcove. Hale and Dyson quickly dashed behind the couch, flattening themselves to the floor. Bo positioned herself near the corner of the living room wall as she flicked the light switch off. The faint shuffling of feet was heard outside the front door.

One minute passed. Bo frowned at the utter silence.

Two minutes. An uneasy feeling began to creep up Bo's spine. A soft groan disrupted the quiet air in the clubhouse.

Three minutes go by. Everyone slowly peeked out from their hiding place, looking at each other with a look of concern.

What is that, Bo thought. It sounds like someone's crying. She flipped the light switch back on and leaned out of her hiding spot, carefully listening. The succubus quickly shifted her gaze between each fae as they slowly moved out from their hiding spot. "Kenzi," Bo softly asked.

"Bo …"

The voice was faint.

Soft.

Trembling...

Terrified.

Kenzi!

Bo took off at breakneck speed towards the door with Dyson, Hale and Tamsin following right behind her. She quickly opened the door, almost tearing it off its hinges. In front of her was the young goth girl sitting on the bench, sobbing uncontrollably. She quickly rose up from the wooden seat and limped towards her best friend. She only managed a couple of steps before her legs gave out. Bo dove towards the young woman, catching her in time before she collapsed to the floor. She embraced Kenzi in a fierce hug.

"What happened," the succubus questioned, her voice filled with fear. She didn't receive an answer from the young woman. Kenzi could hardly breathe, her anguished wails and erratic gasps ripped through the air in the clubhouse, frightening everyone to their core. The young woman clung to her best friend like a lifeline as she buried her head into the crook of Bo's neck.

"Kenzi, what happened baby," she kept asking Kenzi, now terrified beyond belief.

"Don't let him take me," Kenzi kept repeating over and over, her voice straining each time.

Bo couldn't hold it in anymore, bawling silently as she stroked her friend's black locks. Tears coated the succubus' cheeks.

Gently picking up Kenzi bridal style, Bo stomped her way outside the clubhouse, her anger showed through her conduct. The other three followed right behind, showing an equal amount of rage as the succubus. The sun was setting behind the buildings in a sea of liquid gold as they quickly scanned the area, making sure that whoever did this didn't follow the young woman home. A vehicle turned over, all eyes quickly shifted towards the sound. Down the road was a black vehicle parked against the curb. "Son of a bitch," Bo muttered under her breath, her eyes shifting bright blue for a split second. She took a couple of steps forward when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder.

"Bo, take Kenzi inside and keep her safe," Dyson growled. "We'll go check it out." She turned around to face the three fae. "Find out who that is," her voice filled with rage. "Now!" Kenzi's grip grew tighter around Bo, still weeping into the succubus's shoulder.

"Take her inside," Tamsin demanded as she gently placed her hand on Kenzi's back. "We'll handle it." Bo nodded in agreement.

They bolted towards the vehicle as Bo darted back into the clubhouse, Kenzi still in her arms. As she sat on the couch, Bo cradled the woman in her lap, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Kenzi still had her arms wrapped around Bo, sobs continuing to wrack at the young woman's body.

"You're okay," Bo reassured her in a shaky voice. "You're home now. You're safe honey." With medical supplies in hand, Lauren ran over to the two women.

"Are you hurt Kenzi," Lauren questioned as she sat down on the table. "Any broken bones? Cuts? Bruises?" Kenzi finally eased her grip on Bo as she shook her head. "Are you sure?" She stared at the doctor with bloodshot eyes.

"Yes," Kenzi whimpered, her breathing still erratic. "Just a sprained ankle I think."

Bo and Lauren noticed she wasn't wearing her boots. Kenzi must have taken them off to run from her captors, Bo thought. That's my girl. The doctor gently examined her ankle to make sure it wasn't dislocated or broken. "It's a just sprain," Lauren agreed. "It's starting to swell a little. I'll go get an ice pack for you." Lauren stood at attention and quickly moved to the kitchen.

Kenzi slowly turned and looked into Bo's eyes, a salty stream still flowing down her cheeks. The dam burst from the succubus' eyes as she brought her hand up, lightly rubbing her thumb over the young woman's cheek. Kenzi placed her hand over her best friend's. She spoke softly, her bottom lip quivered as she rested her forehead against Bo's, "I'm so scared. Please ... don't let him take me. I'm not going back! Don't let him take me back!" Her sobs were never-ending. Trick and Vex looked at each other, more troubled than ever at the situation.

"We won't let anything happen to you baby," Bo reassured her, gently kissing Kenzi on her cheek. "I swear to you."

"I need you now," Kenzi pleaded, still holding Bo's hand to her cheek. "I need all of you."

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise you." Kenzi smiled sadly at her best friend, laying her head on the succubus's shoulder as Bo continued to stroke the young woman's cheek.

Kenzi's sobs slowly subsided into hiccups. Lauren sat back down and wrapped the ice pack around Kenzi's ankle. "This will keep the swelling down," Lauren stated. The doctor frowned at the young woman's demeanor. Seeing the goth girl terrified brought back horrible memories of her own when she was in Afghanistan. Her attention was distracted as everyone tensed at the sound of footsteps pounding hard on the floor as they glanced back at the entrance.

"Did you get the license plate," Dyson asked as he sauntered back into the clubhouse, out of breath.

"Yeah," answered Hale as he strolled up behind Dyson, dialing on his cellphone. "I'll put out an APB on the SUV."

"I saw at least the driver," Tamsin exclaimed as she followed Hale inside, locking the door behind her. The valkyrie caught her breath before continuing. "Black suit. Black sunglasses. Maybe one or two passengers. I'm not sure. But they definitely looked foreign." Bo felt Kenzi shiver in her arms as she held the young woman close, trying to keep her warm and safe.

"What happened," Bo questioned, trying to turn her head to face them.

"We ran as fast as we could," Dyson hammered, his breath almost at a normal pace. "We got about three-quarters of the way when they took off. They were last heading east on Adelaide."

"All right. Thanks Mike," Hale flipped his phone shut as he grabbed his jacket off the chair. "The vehicle is a black 2010 Yukon, registered under a false name. No social security number. No address. Nothing on file. I'm heading back to the station to see what I can dig up." The siren quickly headed for the door.

"No," Kenzi yelled, catching everyone off guard with her response. She lifted her head towards Hale, her eyes still glossy. "Please don't leave." Everyone stared at each other, dumbfounded to say anything.

"Kenz, I need ..." the siren muttered.

"Please," Kenzi begged, her voice shaky. She shifted her eyes between one another. "I need all of you now. I just feel safe if you're all here." She buried her head into the crook of Bo's neck.

"But Kenzi …"

" _Please_ ," she begged again, her voice strained this time as she began to sob once again. Bo closed her eyes, her hand tangled in the young woman's raven hair as she calmed her down.

"You can use our computer," affirmed Bo. "We have access to every known criminal database from around the world."

Dyson, Hale and Tamsin all looked at each other in complete shock and the succubus' words.

Dyson darted his eyes back at the succubus. "How did ..." he questioned before Bo interrupted with her answer, direct and to the point. "Don't ask."

Hale looked at the girl cradled in Bo's arms and smiled. He never could understand how a young woman such as Kenzi have so many connections in the world. She always surprised him every time. He hung his jacket over the chair and planted his behind in front of the computer screen.

Tamsin walked over and knelt beside the two women, gently placing her hand in the middle of Kenzi's back. "Hey Short Stack," Tamsin softly asked. "Do you know who did this to you?"  
  
She looked directly into the blond's sparkling emeralds. "Yes," she answered, her voice cracked. She quickly shifted back to Bo, her blue orbs forming new, salty tears. "It was that monster! He never stopped looking for me after I left!" She started to weep again as Bo hugged her tightly, stroking her cheek. "Please don't let him take me back!"  
  
"Kenz, are you saying …" Bo started to ask, but the young woman replied with a soft yes. She reassured Kenzi, "No matter what it takes, he will not lay a finger on you honey. I promise."  
  
"Who is she talking about," Vex inquired.  
  
Bo mumbled under her breath, "Her stepfather."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
  
  
  
“Anything yet Hale,” Dyson questioned the siren, anxiously walking around the clubhouse.  
  
“Still nothing,” Hale answered. A long sigh escaped from his lips. “Bo, did Kenzi mention anything to you why her stepfather's been looking for her?”

Bo thought she heard someone call her name, but she was too focused on the young woman sleeping next her. She stared at her best friend's frail form as she laid in a fetal position, sound asleep. Bo had her right arm snaked around Kenzi's body as her other hand soothed and caressed the young woman's black mane.

“Bo,” Vex gently asked. No response came from the succubus' mouth. Lauren lightly squeezed Bo's knee to get her attention, snapping the succubus out of her daze.

“What,” Bo's tone was fragile as she looked around the room.

Tamsin asked quietly, “Her stepfather? Did she say why he's been searching for her?”

“No,” she shook her head, answering the valkyrie faintly.

Dyson exhaled slowly. The shifter knew they should have stopped at that moment, but his job as a detective urged him to ask again, “Are you sure?”

Bo quickly glimpsed at Dyson from the corner of her eye. She answered him in a soft but firm tone, “Yes … I'm sure.”

The shifter plopped down into the chair next to the succubus. “Bo, we need to ask Kenzi,” he stated. Bo rolled her eyes in disgust as he pressed on quietly. “She is our best bet at finding out why her step ...”

“Let her sleep for a bit,” she whispered angrily. “She's been through hell the last half hour. Okay?” She drew in a shaky breath, shutting her eyes for a moment. She knew Kenzi is a strong person, but thinking about what the young woman went through terrified her. Kenzi's demeanor was something she never saw before and hoped she'd at no time see again. The shifter interrupted her thoughts.

“Bo, we don't have …” Dyson muttered quietly.

“You don't think I want to find that bastard and wring his freaking neck,” the succubus softly snapped at the shifter, her eyes flashing blue. “He's going to pay for what he did to Kenzi. Mark my words!” Everyone knew how protective Bo was of the young woman. She would do anything to keep Kenzi safe. Past events flashed quickly in the succubus' head, remembering all the moments when she almost lost her best friend.

Rescuing the young woman from Baba Yaga.

Kenzi almost bleeding out when they faced the Garuda.

Saving the goth girl from the Kitsune's lair.

“I'm sorry,” Bo apologized as she rested her arm on top of the couch, her eyes shifting back to her normal browns. “I'm just on edge at the moment.”

“We all are Bo,” the Blood King chimed in. “We feel the same way as you. Let's just wait until Kenzi wakes up then she can tell us what happened.” The succubus nodded in agreement. Bo felt a small hand embrace her own.

“I'm up,” she heard the young woman say. Everyone turned their eyes to Kenzi as a pair of crystal, blue orbs stared up at Bo. The goth girl gently rolled on to her back, her head still laying against the succubus' legs. “I couldn't sleep.”

Bo lightly rubbed her hand on the young woman's face as Kenzi closed her eyes, relishing the warmth and comfort coming from her best friend's touch.

“Hey Pipsqueak,” Tamsin said as she quietly sat down at the other end of the couch, allowing Kenzi to use her lap as a leg rest. The valkyrie gently laid her hands on the young woman's legs, reassuring the goth girl was safe. “Are you feeling better?”

“All right I guess,” the young woman softly stated as she glanced over to the valkyrie. Kenzi brought the blanket up to her chin as she tried to keep herself warm from the cool, late-afternoon air. A long sigh escaped from her lips as she shut her eyes for a moment.

“Kenz,” Bo whispered to her best friend. The young woman opened her eyes and looked up at the succubus. “Did your stepfather do anything besides verbally abuse you?”

She knew what Bo was asking her to do. Maybe she is right, Kenzi thought. They should know what happened. They're my friends. I know that they'll do whatever it takes to protect me. Keep me safe. They're my family now. And family always sticks together. The young woman acknowledged her best friend with a nod.

Kenzi let out a shaky breath and slowly sat up, wrapping herself with the blanket as Bo moved closer to her. Tamsin scooted towards Kenzi as well; her arm wrapped around the young woman's shoulders.

The goth girl started, “I never knew who my real father was.” Everyone gave their undivided attention to the young woman. “He left us before I was born. We had a tough time trying to make it for the first few years. Financially, we were poor.” The young woman stared down at her hands as she continued.

“I was five when she met him. A couple of months later, they got married. It turned out, she got hitched for the wrong reason. Money.” Kenzi rolled her eyes at the end.

“He at no time told us where he worked or what he did. As long as he put food on the table and kept a roof over our heads, my mom didn't bother asking.” The young woman paused for a quick second as she intertwined her fingers together, placing her hands in her lap. Kenzi pressed on.

“Even though I was young, it still bothered me. I don't know why, but it did. He would bring home a duffel bag filled with cash once in a while. He hid it in the bedroom closet during the day. However, at night, he would pile them on our kitchen table, counting away. It was like I was living in a movie. It scared the hell out of me.” The young woman's voice whimpered at the end.

Kenzi's tone lowered as she progressed with her story, “I was eight when I finally found out what he did for a living … ” The young woman didn't want to continue. She visibly started to shake in fear as Bo and Tamsin tried to calm her down.

“Kenzi,” Bo quietly said. “It's okay. You can tell us.”

The goth girl looked down at her lap as she continued, “He is a turf accountant … another word for a bookie. His bosses … are the Solntsevskaya Bratva.”

All three fae detectives just looked at each other in shock and disbelief. Kenzi could see the fear in their eyes, something that she never saw before. Dyson quickly rubbed his hands over his face as he interrupted the young woman's story, “Kenzi … please tell me you're joking.”

The goth girl looked at Dyson. When he saw the seriousness in her eyes, he knew that Kenzi was telling the truth. It sent a shiver down his spine as he muttered under his breath, his voice unsettled, “Son of a bitch.”

“Who are the Sol … net … ,” Bo asked with a puzzled look.

“Solntsevskaya Bratva,” Hale answered the succubus as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “They are one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the world. They're seriously bad news.”

“They're considered the largest faction of the Russian Mafia,” Tamsin added. “They're criminal activities include drug and human trafficking, arson, racketeering, smuggling ... and murder.” The air in the clubhouse fell silent.

Kenzi progressed with her story, her voice shaking in fear, “When he found out that I knew … he made my life a living hell for the next two years. He verbally attacked me … every day … he called me every bad name you can think of.” A silent tear ran down her cheek.

“If I disrupted him with any type of noise I made …” Kenzi's voice cracked as she brought a shaky hand to her mouth. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer as the dams burst from her eyes.

“He would beat me,” her voice strained as the young woman remembered all the terrible things he did to her. “He … pinched me … kicked me … slapped me … punch, trip, push, you name it. He even dragged me by the hair and threw me against a wall one time for no reason. He also broke my arm and ribs several times.”

Bo began to feel the saltiness build-up in her eyes as she brought a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Tamsin hung her head low as she tried to hide her emotions from everyone. Dyson, Hale and Vex shut their eyes tightly, rage beginning to build up inside them. Lauren frowned, placing her hand on the young woman's knee as she gently squeezed to give Kenzi some comfort and reassurance. The goth girl continued.

“I would go to school every day with bruises on my face and arms. The worst part ...” Kenzi looked down as her cries continued, her voice shaking in fear. “Everyone knew what he was doing to me. No one bothered to help me. They were so scared of him because of who he worked for ... including my mother.”

The young woman brought her hands over her face as she started bawling, her wails piercing the air. “No one protected me. I was just a kid. I didn't deserve any of it!”

Bo and Tamsin couldn't contain their emotions as streams of anguish ran down their cheeks. Both women rested their forehead against either side of Kenzi. The doctor's bottom lip quivered as tears escaped from her eyes. Dyson shot up and walked to the kitchen, resting his hands on the counter. As his anger grew at an alarming rate, his eyes began to shift yellow. A deep rumble escaped from the pit of the shifter's stomach. Trick and Vex noticed the change in Dyson's demeanor as they ushered towards him. Hale moseyed on over to the shifter as well, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Dy,” the siren stated. “I feel the same as you man, but we have to try to keep it cool for Kenzi. Okay?”

“I can't Hale,” the shifter whispered angrily. “Just even thinking about what that monster did to her really pisses me off!”

“We're all on edge,” Vex asserted as he stared at Dyson. “But _you_ have to keep it together. She needs you now. She needs us.”

“Vex is right,” the Blood King agreed. “You need to calm down.”

“I can't Trick,” the shifter growled. “Did you see the way how she was half an hour ago? That's a side of her I've never seen before. I have no doubt that bastard threatened to kill her.”

“How can you be so sure,” Trick questioned.

“Because I know,” the shifter snapped. “I just know! He _will_ pay for this!” His fist came crashing down on to the kitchen counter. Everyone jumped at the sudden crack in the clubhouse.

All the women turned and looked at Dyson in utter shock. Kenzi stared at him with wide eyes, knowing that her story brought out the shifter's emotional side, something that was rarely seen by any of his friends. She knew Dyson would do anything to protect her.

He drew in a breath and exhaled slowly. He turned around and trekked towards the chair, his eyes shifting back to normal. He looked directly into Kenzi's blue orbs as he apologized softly, “I'm sorry for acting that way Kenz. Just even thinking …”

“It's okay,” the young woman said quietly, a sad smile crept on her face as she wiped the tears away. The shifter nodded.

“It was the day before I turned ten when I finally stood up to that asshole,” Kenzi continued. “It was during dinner time. My mom already went to bed, so it was just me and him at the table. I didn't want to eat any of the food he made ... he obviously didn't like that.”

She sniffled as the young woman's breath hitched, trying to keep her emotions in check. She pressed on, new unshed tears forming in her eyes.

“So he grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him and slapped me across the face.”

Kenzi's tone dropped to barely above a whisper, “That's when I finally snapped. I grabbed my table knife and stabbed him in the hand several times. That … was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

The young woman's lips trembled as she started to shiver in fear, a steady flow rolled down her cheeks.

“He … he pinned me to the wall …” the goth girl cried. “By my throat …”

“I couldn't breathe …”

The young woman swallowed hard as she drew in a shaky breath.

“He whispered …”

Her breathing became irregular.

“Vy ne dozhivet do utro … Posle menya yest' moy put' s vami …”

Bo gently placed her hand on the young woman's leg as she softly asked, her voice cracked, “What did he say?”

Kenzi brought her hands up to her mouth as she closed her eyes, answering her best friend in a strained voice, “You will not live to see the morning. After I have my way with you.”

Tamsin fought back her tears as the valkyrie quietly asked, “Kenzi, did he …”

Kenzi gently rocked back and forth as she shook her head. “I kicked him. When he lessened his grip, I kicked him several more times. I stomped on his face when he collapsed to the ground, knocking him unconscious.”

The goth girl tried to compose herself as she continued, “When I made sure he was out cold I ran up the stairs, packed as much as I could into my bag and hightailed it out of there. I never looked back since.”

The clubhouse was once again filled with the young woman's sobs. Tamsin moved closer to Kenzi as she wrapped her arms around the young woman, giving her the comfort and security the goth girl desperately sought.

“Up until the day I left that house, I always made a wish every night before I went to bed,” the young woman truthfully said, her cries still wracking her body.

“What was that wish,” Lauren softly asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

The young woman looked at the doctor, her voice strained, “To be able to sleep forever. To be free of all the pain I suffered from that monster. Not a day goes by that I can't stop thinking what the world would be like … without me in it.”

Bo covered her face with her hands, hiding the grief she had for her best friend. Her silent sobs violently shuddered her body.

The valkyrie tenderly placed her hand on Kenzi's chin as she pulled her face to look at her own.

“Don't you ever … think like that again,” Tamsin's voice cracked as a lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye. “The fact that you are here today shows how brave, strong and smart you are. You don't give yourself enough credit. You did what you had to do to protect yourself … at home and on the streets. You're a survivor Kenzi.”

The valkyrie wiped away the tears from the young woman's face as she kissed her cheek tenderly. Bo lunged at her best friend, embracing her in a tight hug and gently caressing the back of the young woman's head.

The succubus whispered as her lips trembled. “I am so sorry baby. I can't imagine all the heartache and pain you went through. You didn't deserve any of it. However, I am glad that you got out of there when you did. Like Tamsin said, don't ever think like that again.”

She gently leaned back and took Kenzi's face into her hands, wiping the young woman's wet cheeks with her thumbs as she exhaled slowly.

Bo continued, “Because no matter what, you are a part of us now. We are your family. For as long as you are here with us … we will do everything for you … protect you … and keep you safe. We love you.” Her voice cracked at the end.

As she rested her forehead against the succubus, Kenzi closed her eyes and whispered, “I love you all too. I … I just don't want to lose any of you.”

“And you won't,” the succubus smiled, gently lifting the young woman's face to meet hers. “Because family always sticks together.”

Kenzi flashed her first genuine smile of the day as Bo pressed her lips softly against the young woman's temple.

“Kenzi,” Dyson asked. “Can you … tell us what happened?”

The goth girl nodded as she leaned against the couch, wiping the tears from her face. Kenzi started, “I was in the liquor aisle when I heard a commotion come from the back room. I went to go check and see.”

“Did you see him,” Vex inquired.

“I only saw two big guys hovering over a desk,” the young woman answered the mesmer. She looked at her best friend as she continued, “I wanted to get a better look, so I quietly walked in, making sure they didn't see me.”

Kenzi cleared her throat. “That's when someone grabbed me from behind. They spun me around and held me against the wall by my throat. It was him. He told me that he had been looking for me since I ran away. It turns out his bosses want me brought in. They want to know how I knew about his job and them.”

The young woman hung her head low. “He held a knife to my face …” Kenzi's voice cracked.

Unshed tears began to well in the goth girl's icy, blue orbs. The young woman drew in a quivering breath. “Instinct took over as I kicked him really hard. Talk about deja vu right? I ran out of there as his two goons chased me. For big guys, they can move. One of them dove and grabbed my ankle, sending me into one of the wine displays. That's how I sprained it.”

Kenzi's bottom lip quivered as salty streams rolled down her cheek. “I screamed for help. Nobody did anything. They all stood there and watched … even the customers. I tried crawling away, but that monster picked me up and threw me into another display.”

The young woman's sobs began to overtake her body as she held her hands to her face, her voice strained, “He held the tip of the knife to my stomach. He said 'You kick me in groin multiple times. Time for payback.' He moved the tip further down … _between_ _my_ … _oh god_!”

Kenzi slowly rocked back and forth as Tamsin carefully rested the young woman against the nook of her neck, cradling the goth girl's head. The valkyrie lightly stroked her hair and whispered reassurances in her ear as she softly rubbed soothing circles to calm her down.

“Vicious asshole,” Dyson muttered under his breath as he tightly clenched his hands together, his anger showing through.

“Vicious,” Bo growled as she quickly rose from the couch, strolling to the kitchen. “More like perverse! He's a sadistic, sick bastard!”

Tamsin moved her gaze to the shifter, her eyes filled with rage and hate towards the man who caused this much pain to her friend. “That monster … is going to get what's coming to him,” the valkyrie rumbled. Dyson nodded in agreement.

Kenzi's cries subsided into hiccups as she continued, “He was towering over me. I grabbed one of the bottles and hit his arm, making him drop the knife. That's when I used the heel of my boot and nailed him. He fell to the ground.”

The young woman drew in a shaky breath. “I got up and started chucking bottles at them. It gave me enough time to run. I heard him yell that by the end of tonight, one way or the other, he's going to drag me back … dead or alive … _p_ _referably dead_.”

The valkyrie tilted the young woman's face, looking into her sparkling blue eyes. “He will _never_ lay a finger on you,” Tamsin softly said to the young woman. “That is a …”  
  
“Shh,” the shifter quietly blurted as he quickly stood up from his chair, pointing towards the ceiling.  
  
The soft banging of footsteps from upstairs permeated through the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 

  
The footsteps scrambled across the floorboards above, constantly moving from room to room. Kenzi tightened her grasp around the valkyrie, slightly quivering at the thought that her stepfather was in the clubhouse looking for her. She knew how dangerous he was and what his intentions were with her, but she also knew that it won't stop the young woman's new family from doing everything they can to protect her from that monster.

“Tamsin … Lauren … Trick,” whispered the shifter. “Stay here with Kenzi. Bo … Hale … Vex …” Dyson pointed toward the stairs, motioning to follow him and help deal with the situation.

Bo bent down and withdrew the dagger from her boot as she strolled over to the stairs, the others closely following behind. As the succubus began to ascend the staircase, the small brunette heard a muffled yelp from above. She suddenly recognized who it was and shot up from the couch.

“Wait,” the young woman blurted out softly. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Kenzi, a look of confusion over their faces. She bolted towards Bo. “I know who it is. It's not my stepfather if that is who you're thinking.”

“Who is it,” the succubus questioned as the small brunette lightly grabbed her arm.

“Put the dagger away,” Kenzi said. “Trust me on this. Not only do I know him, but you do as well.” Bo looked at her best friend incredulously as she sheathed the dagger back into her boot.

“I do?”

“Unfortunately yes. We helped him once.”

The succubus thought for a moment until it hit her. She rolled her eyes at who the young woman was referring to. “Oh no,” Bo mumbled.

“Yeah; I'm afraid so,” the small brunette nodded in agreement. She gradually turned to everyone else, a little smile gracing her face. “Can you all wait here? I can handle it.”

The shifter gazed at Kenzi with worried eyes, quietly pleading the small brunette, “Are you sure Kenz? I can go …”

“No it's fine,” Kenzi interrupted. “Thanks though.”

As the young woman rounded the corner to the succubus' bedroom, she saw him hunched over looking inside Bo's suitcase filled with sharp, pointed weapons. He let a short whistle escape from his lips. The small brunette quietly strolled towards him, leaning toward the front just a little as she yelled his name, “Ozzie!”

He stumbled forward, knocking his head against the end table. Ozzie let out a small groan as he rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the throbbing pain.

“Jeez louise Kenz,” Ozzie grumbled as he stood up. “Don't do that again!”

“I can say the same to you,” the small brunette exclaimed, smacking him across the shoulder. “What the hell are you doing up here Ozzie? And how did you get in?”

“I snuck in through your bedroom window,” answered Ozzie with a goofy grin plastered on his face. “You have some … interesting stuff lying around here.”

The young woman couldn't help but stare at the young man, squinting her eyes a little at the comment he made. “That's a little creepy dude! Downstairs now!” Kenzi grabbed the young man's leather jacket as she dragged him down the stairs, walking past everyone towards the kitchen.

“Now, do you mind telling me why you didn't use the front door like normal people do,” questioned the young woman.

Ozzie looked at everyone else nervously before he leaned into the small brunette, whispering his answer, “I just want to make sure I wasn't being followed. And I want to know what happened to you earlier today. ”

Did Ozzie know what happened to me, Kenzi thought to herself. If so, how did he find out? The young woman tried to play dumb as she answered the young man, “What do you mean? ”

He continued, “One of my buddies, Andrew, saw some girl limping out of the store on Dundas and Keele dressed in goth clothing. You're the only one I know who dresses like that. So what happened? ”

The young woman never talked to Ozzie about her past before and wasn't going to start now. Kenzi released a rickety sigh, “I don't want to talk about it. ”

Bo saw how uncomfortable her best friend was, trying to hide her past from someone she knew while living on the streets. It was hard enough for the small brunette to talk about it with her and everyone else there, but she was glad the young woman did.

“Well, do you remember Brayden,” Ozzie broke the short silence. Kenzi acknowledged the young man.

“He works at the store. He saw some old guy throwing you around … that you chucked a lot of wine bottles at them to get away. Who was that guy? ”

The small brunette stared down at her feet, contemplating if she should even mention anything to the young man about her stepfather. “Don't worry about it Ozzie,” Kenzi quietly said. She shut her eyes as the young woman mentally smacked herself for saying such a thing.

Ozzie could not believe the young woman's response, looking at her in disbelief, “What do you mean don't worry about it? Why won't you talk to me? What did you do to deserve that type of …”

“I didn't deserve any of it Ozzie,” Kenzi snapped at him, her eyes wide in hatred as she beamed at the young man, her voice raised. The small brunette's tone shocked everyone in the clubhouse, including her best friend. “Any of it at all! Do you hear me?”

Ozzie saw everyone's reaction from the young woman's demeanor. The young man never saw this side of Kenzi before when they were living on the streets. Something must have happened to make her act this way, he thought. With a surprised look, Ozzie slowly backed away from her. The small brunette felt terrible at the way she behaved towards him.

“I didn't mean …” Ozzie started.

“I know,” she interrupted as her face softened. “I'm sorry I snapped at you.” Kenzi drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she uttered suddenly, “He's my stepfather … he's been looking for me ever since I ran away when I was 10. ”

“You never talked about it before,” he softly spoke. Ozzie continued as he tried to keep his voice down, “Brayden also mentioned that this guy … your stepfather … said that he's going to drag you back home by the end of tonight. Dead or alive Kenz? ”

The young woman just stood there completely mute; her arms folded in front of her chest and staring down at the floor. Silence hung in the air throughout the clubhouse.

“Kenz, if he's bad news …” Ozzie blurted out.

“He's very bad news,” Kenzi quickly diverted her attention to the young man in front of her. Tears slowly came to her eyes. She pivoted around to hide her emotions from Ozzie, leaning her back against the counter; arms still folded across her chest. She stared at the group in front of her as the young man pressed on.

“Then you need to get out of dodge. You need to get as far away from him as you can!”

The small brunette couldn't bear to imagine what it would be like without Bo, Dyson and everyone else by her side if she started running again. It brought a shiver down her spine. The young woman closed her eyes as a lone tear escaped. The people standing before her, these supernatural beings and one human doctor, have become a huge part of the young woman's life. Losing them would mean losing everything to Kenzi.

Bo observed the small brunette's actions. She could tell the young woman was having a hard time to decide what to do. The succubus knew that if Kenzi started running again, her life would be in constant danger; having a human run rampant and on the loose that knows about the Fae is going to get killed. If the small brunette did decide to take off, Bo would never forgive herself if anything bad happened to Kenzi. If she decides to take off, then I'm going with her, the succubus thought. She's too important to me.

“Kenz this is serious,” Ozzie slightly raised his voice, the young man's attitude alerting Dyson. Something wasn't right as the shifter glared in confusion. Ozzie progressed, unaware of Dyson's demeanor, “I don't want anything to happen to you. Look, Andrew and I can get you out …”

Kenzi quickly opened her eyes as she gazed at her family; her voice cracked, “No.”

“What,” the young man exclaimed.

“I'm done running Ozzie,” the small brunette answered firmly. “I'm done running from everything bad that has happened in my life … including him.”

The young man peered at the young woman with a dumbfounded look. His voice tightened, “Are you out of your mind? Girlie, if you don't get out of here now … you probably won't live to see the morning. ” Kenzi gradually spun around to face Ozzie.

Hale started to notice how strange the young man was acting. Why is he determined to get Kenzi out of here, the siren thought to himself. He leaned towards Dyson as he whispered in his ear, “Something is not right here.” The shifter nodded in agreement.

“I'll take my chances ,” the young woman genuinely smiled at Ozzie. “I'm in good hands.”

Seeing as he couldn't change the small brunette's mind, Ozzie decided to change the subject, “Well, can you at least tell me what he did that made you run away from home? ”

“A lot of terrible stuff let's just say,” Kenzi mumbled under breath as she looked down at the counter, hiding her emotions from him.

“How awful are we talking here? ”

The young woman pleaded, her voice strained, “I don't want to get into it. ”

Ozzie was beginning to get agitated at the small brunette, “Kenz, you know you can talk …”

“This is one of those things I really do not want to talk about,” Kenzi quickly glanced up at the young man; a pained look stretched over her face. “It's too personal. In addition, you don't have to keep your voice down. They know.”

The last part slipped out of the young woman's lips before she could stop them. She scowled at herself for saying that. Ozzie glanced over at the group then back at the small brunette. His voice softened, “Oh … I see. You can talk to them about it who you've known for what? Close to a year now, but you can't talk to me, someone who's known you for a long time while you lived on the streets? That really hurts Kenz. ”

Kenzi gave the young man an incredulous look, slightly raising her voice, “We were only hang-out buds. We always talked about things Ozzie, but don't you remember? We promised each other that we wouldn't talk about our past.” The small brunette turned one last time around to face her friends, her body resting against the counter. She continued, “This time was different.”

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she hung her head low. The young woman's shoulders started to shake while she brought her hands up to her face, releasing a small cry. Bo slowly walked toward her best friend and embraced Kenzi in a tight hug. The succubus gently stroked her black locks as she tried to comfort her.

Ozzie couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman. He never imagined what type of horror she endured all those years. To finally have someone always there for you meant the world to the small brunette. The young man leaned against the counter as he quietly asked, “What do you mean by different? They're only your friends Kenzi, not your family.”

The rest of the group gradually strolled over to the two women. The young woman chuckled lightly as she twisted her gaze towards Ozzie, the right side of her face resting on Bo's shoulder.

“Yes, they are my friends,” Kenzi began. “But what I've learned this past year is that real friends treat you like family. Family isn't always about blood.”

She slowly lifted her head off the succubus' shoulder and stared directly into Bo's brown hues. She pressed on, “It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are.”

The young woman shifted her azure eyes back at Ozzie as she continued, “The ones who would do anything to protect you, to see you smile and who love you no matter what. To me … they are my real family.”

A sad smile graced the young man's face. “They really mean that much to you,” he quietly spoke; his voice quivered a little.

“Yes … they do,” the small brunette answered. “That's why I'm done running Ozzie. They're my home. They're my everything.”

Ozzie looked down at the floor as he hid his trembling lip from everyone, rapidly shutting his eyes to keep his emotions in check. He quickly looked back at the young woman, plastering his face with a genuine smile, “You're a very lucky person Kenz. You are one of the most stubborn assholes I've come across.”

The comment made everyone chuckle a little including Kenzi. The young man continued, “But you also have the biggest heart this world has ever seen. Never lose that. It's what makes you special girlie.” The small brunette smiled brightly.

The young man cleared his throat as he gently pushed away from the counter, “I … uh … I need to get going. I'm meeting up with Andrew at this new place that just opened up last week. I'll see you around some time. Happy birthday by the way.”

Ozzie opened the front door and looked back one last time at the young woman, garnering a smile as he spoke softly, “Goodbye Kenzi.” He gently closed the door behind him as walked into the early night. Bo and Kenzi just stared at each other with a puzzled look, wondering why the young man would say something like that.  


* * *

As he stepped outside, Ozzie reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out. He made sure the call was still connected. The young man put the receiver to his ear and spoke into the phone, his voice laced with fear and his bottom lip quivered, “Did you get all that?”

“You disappoint me Ozzie,” a heavy Russian accent was heard on the other end. “You didn't keep our end of the bargain. I needed you to bring me Kenzi!”

“What was I supposed to do,” the young man continued, straining his voice. “I wasn't going to drag Kenzi with all of her friends there; they would kill me before I would set one foot outside.”

“At the end of the street is my car,” the voice continued. “Start walking!” Ozzie quickly spun around and started walking back to the clubhouse. “Don't … even … think about it. I can see you.”

“What,” Ozzie exclaimed softly; a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye.

“You go back inside and everyone that lives with you in your apartment … will die painfully! And when I get Kenzi I will mail her to you and her friends … in pieces! Now start walking!”

The young man's hand shook while he turned off the phone, tears constantly rolling down his cheeks as he began walking towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two things I would like to mention. One – be mentally prepared because this is a warning; the death of a MAJOR character will happen in one of the later chapters. Two – not too many fics out there involve Thievyrie. Honestly, I find that Tamsin and Kenzi would make the cutest couple on television today. I have an idea on how to work it into this story. So if you do have an interest, please let me know via your reviews.


End file.
